Stuck
by caskitten
Summary: I wake up with a jolt, my body shaking. I'm not sure if it was from the fear, or the cold. Probably both. I had no idea where I was. Judging by the hard concrete walls, probably some cell. "Great" I mumble. Running my fingers through my soft blond hair, I try to remember what had happened. I don't really think I want to…
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just saying... I had NO idea what was going on in my head when I wrote this, honest.**

**And its a kinda short story... not too long, maybe a couple of chapters... meh**

**Annnnnnyway**

**Pweeeeease review and enjoy! ^w^ **

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

I stare down at my apple, examining it. It's bright red, with a touch of green. "Very interesting…" I say to myself, before stuffing half of it into my mouth. I have to say, its quite delicious, just the perfect mixture of crunchy and juicy. I stare back down at the half eaten apple, noticing its every crevice, every little bump. "You know" I say, once again out aloud, and to myself "This apple sorta reminds me of a bunny, you there are its ears" I point to somewhere on this apple "And the legs" pointing to somewhere else "And look, a little poofy tail!"

"WAIT. Am I seriously talking to myself, about an apple, that looks like a bunny?!" I stuff the rest of the apple into my mouth, and swallow the last of it "I guess I really am crazy"

Well what did _you_ expect? I'm a 20 something year old with all the free time in the world. With all my friends at school, or not at school exactly, I would say I have gotten used to talking to myself, and I can't blame anyone, I am pretty damn interesting.

I wonder how they're doing, my friends… I shrug it off, and slump on the couch flicking through channels. "Nope, nope, never, nope, seen that"

"Ugggg" I grumble, turning the television off. I'm just laying here, on this cou- oh god damn! This couch is horrible! I *literally* spring off the couch and land on the floor with a THUD.

"Now I see what everyone means… this couch is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever sat on in my entire life"

Glancing down at my phone, I realize that its really late. "So I wasted today, by looking at apples and talking to myself… what a day well spent.."

I drag myself up stairs and into my room, looking at posters of every kind of band you've probably never heard of. I slump down on my bed, at least this is slightly more comfortable.

At some point I must have drifted off to sleep, because I woke up with a jolt. My phone was buzzing next to me. "Who the bloody hell is calling me at this hour?" Staring down at the buzzing screen I see its 4:23am "Fuuuuuuuuuuu- Hello?" I answer, trying not to sound as though I was just in a deep slumber.

"_Um, hey Marshall… sorry if I woke you_" says a familiar voice

"Hey bunny, why exactly are you calling me at 4 in the morning? Don't tell it was another nightmare…"

"_That was one time!" _

"Still not a answer"

"_Look, can't you just pick me up?"_

"Another hard night of partying? My dear bunny, you are one bad little girl" I sit up, still holding the phone close to my ear.

"Where then?"

"_At the…" _she pauses "_police station"_

"WHAT?! Why the fuck are you at the police station!? Does Kate know?! Why?! When?! How!?"

"_Calm down! I explain everything on the way back.. just please"_

I could practically feel the tears running down her soft cheeks

"God dammit… fine!"

I hang up.

I stand up, realizing that I had slept in my clothes. Shrugging, I grab my jacket and keys and run out the door.

* * *

**So yeah...**

**Please tell me if you liked dis, or did not like this... just tell meh anyway, and I'll see you on the next chapter ;D**

**(Look, the reveiw box is right there, so go and leave a reveiw!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Duuuuude WHAT?! I actually updated a day after the first chapter!? :O I know, I know, I must be diseased...**

**Anywaaay**

**Please tell me what chu think about this chapter/story because I live off reveiws... If I don't get any I will die ;-;**

**DON'T LET ME DIE!**

**Marshall: *whispering to Fionna* What is wrong with her?**

**Fionna: *whispers back* No idea...**

**Marshall *still whispering* Probably mad cow disease...**

**Author: You know I can kill you both with a touch of a button right?**

**Marshall & Fionna: O.O**

**Author: Without further adieu... Chpater 2:**

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

"_God dammit… fine" _ I hear him say, then the line goes dead.

Feeling the warm tear run down my cheek, I wipe it away quickly. I don't like crying, especially

around other people.

"Alright, final call done. You're coming with me" grumbles the police officer, snatching the phone out of my hand

"W-wait what? Where? Aren't I innocent?"

"I can't make any promises" he says, grabbing my by my arm and pulling me up from the cold, plastic seat.

My arms thrashed around, trying to break free from his tight grasp. Twisting them this way and that. His grasp becomes even tighter.

"No! Let me go you over-sized monkey!"

I felt his nails digging into my skin. Pain shooting up my arm.

As I try to scream again, I feel his sweaty hand clamp over my mouth.

"Shut it!" He shouts "And calm down!"

Multiple police officers are crowding around now. Limiting any way of escaping.

Everything is getting darker. I can feel my eyes closing, body shutting off. Gazing down at my arm, I see a needle sticking out of my arm.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I wake up with a jolt, my body shaking. I'm not sure if it was from the fear, of the cold. Probably both.

I had no idea where I was. Judging by the hard concrete walls, probably some cell.

"Great" I mumble.

Running my fingers through my soft blond hair, I try to remember what had happened.

I don't really think I want to…

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since I rang Marshall. I guess he wasn't coming. So.. do I just stay here until I die? What will happen? I don't want to stay here! Oh god I'm never going to see cake again o-or Bubba o-or

"Fionna…"

My head jolts up. Standing outside of the steel bars was a familiar pair of dark eyes staring at me.

"Marshall!"

I jump up and run over to the bars.

"Please get me out of here! I'll explain everything, just please" I mumble, hanging my head in shame.

Marshall glances over at the police officer standing close by and raises an eyebrow. The police officer rolls his eyes and walks over to the lock.

I run my hair through my now knotted blond hair, getting stuck in a few places.

The cell door swings open, and standing there is Marshall. His messy jet black hair looking very bed-head like, eyes looking slightly tired. We stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes when the police officer grumbled

"I don't have all day, get out"

Quickly realizing that, I stumble out of the cell.

"T-thanks"

"No problem bunny"

* * *

_***Disclaimer* **_**I've never been to the police station so I acutally don't know exactly what would happen... This is just mah imagination running wild...**

**Marshall: You know it costed a shit ton to bust you outta jail right?**

**Fionna: I don't really care**

**Marshall: Dude! That's ****_my _****money!**

**Fionna: Oh ****_your_**** money? What were you going to spend it on? Vodka and stale bread?**

**Marshall: What I was going to use it on is none of you-**

**Author: SHUT UP!**

**Marshall & Fionna: ...**

**Author: See what I have to work with?**

**Marshall & Fionna: See what we have to work with?**

**Author: My finger is INCHES away from the "kill" button..**

**Marshall: O.O**

**Fionna: *whispers to reader* You know... the only way to save us is... for you to leave a reveiw... please don't let us die...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never fear! Cas Kitten is here! (with a new chapter)**

**I'll be talking more at le bottom so... ENJOY**

* * *

"No problem bunny" I stood there in front of her. Well umm... This is getting very awkward. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I stare down at my shoes. Did I ever notice how dirty thes- suddenly a pair of warm arms fling around my neck. A soft head nuzzling into my shoulder. Her sudden hug took me by surprise. I wrap my arms around her slim waist, stroking her back.

She breaks away, staring at the ground.

"Come on, lets get out of here"

I take her by the hand and lead her towards the exit.

"T-thanks… again, I didn't know anyone else who would pick me up this time"

I stop in my tracks, making Fionna take a couple of steps before realizing and stopping as well. She steps in front of me, absorbing me with those bright blue orbs. I take her by the shoulders and lean in slightly closer to her, I was a tad taller than her so she really craned her neck up at me.

"Fionna… I'll always be there for you, no matter if you're at home, or all bloodied in the police station" I gaze down for a brief second, the snap my head back up at her, locking onto her eyes.

"I will _always_ be there, I promise, no matter what"

A smile spreads across her round lil' face. It was only now when I realized how close we were, somehow we managed to get even closer than before. My hands hand somehow slithered down to her slim waist, pulling her in. Fionna's hands were draped around my neck, our lips a breath apart. I could nearly feel the warmth of her sweet lips on mine. So… close…

I brush her bangs behind her ear, to reveal her pretty face, but what I saw was much worse.

Her eye black and bruised, a cut deep in her forehead with dried crimson fluid around it, and two scratches running down her cheek.

"What the fuck happened to your face?"

"Nothing I swear!" She says while flipping her bangs back in front of her face.

"Fionna, do you think I'm plain retarded? Something is obviously wrong with you face, now tell me god dammit"

"It was just a bar fight, honest! Please believe me.."

- # **FLASHYBACKY (WHILST EXPLAINING TO MARSHALL)** # -

**Normal POV**

A lone blonde girl was sitting at the bar. Alone.

"A Black Velvet please" she asks.

"Coming right up" says the server behind the bar.

The blonde haired girl was tapping her thumbs on the countertop, reminiscing about the activities she had just had with a certain dark and pale boy. She and Marshall had just left from the movies. They had watched "The Lego Movie", which Marshall had strongly been against watching, but Fionna had dragged him along because she knew thats one of the only toys he had when he was younger.

Once the movie had ended, Marshall didn't really wanted to admit that he liked the movie, but it was kinda good. They both departed on their separate ways, since Marshall had a band meeting. Fionna thought to herself that she might just grab a drink, and then head back home.

The blondie sat there waiting for her drink, mind pondering, not paying much attention. Especially not to to the bleached haired girl stomping towards her.

'I wonder if Marshall is thinking about m-' but her thought was abruptly interrupted by a hard smack across her face.

"What the hell?" Shouts the blonde "What the heck is your problem?!" She is now standing up and facing the bleached girl.

"YOU! _YOU'RE _my problem!"

"What?"

"YOU! You think you can just steal _my _Marshall and get away with it?"

"Jesus, calm down, you're just a jealous bitch!" Says Fionna, now at maximum anger

"Don't you dare call me a bitch!" Replies the bleached blonde as she thrust her arm towards Fionna's face. It hit her right on the eye.

That was it. Fionna wasn't gonna take any more bullcrap from this jealous little weiner.

She kicks the "Marshall-crazy" girl right in the stomach, making her drop down to her knees in pain. Once she recovered her breath, she stumbles to her feet and grabs whatever thats closest to her, a beer bottle. Smashing this bottle on the bar beside them, she quickly lunges for Fionna's face, leaving scratches and glass everywhere.

Fionna stumbles back cursing, then decides to finish this. Grabbing the bleached girl's hair, she slams her head into the bar, knocking her out, and most of the blood out of her body.

"There.." She pants out.

Everyone in this little bar were just staring at her, gawping. That's when she heard the sirens…

**- # ENDYOFFLASHYBACKY** # -

**Marshall's POV**

"I uh… wow."

"Yeah.." she says, scratching the back of her neck.

"We should probably get back home" I manage to mutter out before stepping back.

"Oh uh yeah… that's a… Hey Marshall?"

"Mmm?"

"Could I possibly… crash at yours tonight?"

I was slightly taken back at this question, but then realized that Kate (her sister) would kill her for coming back at this hour like that. Probably not her, but me, Kate would definitely kill me.

"Yeah course" I say, lacing my hands in hers "Lets go"

* * *

**Ta-da! And lemme say, first time writing a fight scene soo... don't get too mad if its horrible '-'**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if I should continue this, I mean, there's nothing really in my mind that I could do, UNLESS you guys ****_really _****want this to continue, then tell me your ideas! Other wise, I think I might just cut it here, SORRY FOR THE LACK OF FLUFF. Wait, I can still fix that... FIONNA, MARSHALL, GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE.**

**Marshall: Oh god what now**

**Author: You two, kiss, now.**

**Fionna: What?! No. gross.**

**Marshall: Oh come on babe, I know you've been wanting some of this sugar since you laid eyes on me**

**Fionna: In your dreams buttsack.**

**Author: Come on... pleeeeeease? For them?**

**Fionna: ...**

**Marshall: *waving his tongue around***

**Fionna: Fine.**

**Author & Marshall: Yesss.**

**Fionna: Just quickly please.**

**Marshall: One step ahead of you *leans in, whilst making a kiss-y face***

**Fionna: *leans in hesitantly***

**Author: *just before their lips touch, switches Fionna out for PG***

**Marshall: *Snogs PG***

**Fionna & Author: *in tears of laughter***

**PG: Ewww what the fudge?**

**Marshall: *leans out* EWWW WHAT?!**

**Teehee. Any way, there's your fluff. :3**

**Leave a review please!**

**Marshall: I hate you.**

**Author: I know! X3**


	4. Respone to reviews

Ello!

This is just a responce to all the lovely reviews I have gotten :)

So yeah...

* * *

**Bambi146- Chapter uno**

Thank you! :3 It warms this icy little heart of mine whenever I read that

**jennyxxfasho- Chappita Unro**

Well gurl! Whatta ya waiting for? Next chapter's right there

**cyanincompoop- Chapitran Unrona**

You're nice

**fioleefan1000- Chappie Et**

I'm very upset that you didn't like it. But at least you loved it

**jennyxxfasho- El chappo dos**

Annd now there's confetti everywhere...

Lemme get the broom

**Ashe Jayfeather- Chapito tres**

First, of course Marshall snogged PG, did you just think that I'd put Fionna through such truma?

And second, I knooow but fight scenes are haard... ;-;

And thrid, WHATEVA DIS AINT MURICA

**the3thando3nater- Chapella Trego**

Once I think of an ending, then you'll be the first to know

**TheAngelWithBlackWings99- Chaptola Treguna**

Whoops...

"soon"

**syren27-Kapella Treano**

I am really working trying to make these longer, honestly! I'm just uber busy, and lazy...

And actually, your idea is pretty good...

**CookiesWithStyle- Chapito One**

Can I just say, best. username. ever.

And thank you! I'm glad you like the way I put together 26 different symbols

**CookiesWithStyle-Kapetaha Twoane**

You shouldn't feel weird about reviewing twice, it makes me feel alot better

* * *

THANK EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND JAZZ

I really appreciate all teh support, you guys are so awesome.

So please! Keep em' coming, who knows? I might even write a lil' more for dis story

MUAHAHAHA

KITTEN OUT


End file.
